Alien: Hybrization
by G-Veronica B.O.W
Summary: Title kinda explains it...view from a human/xenomorph hybrid, first chapter rated T for violence, may change rating as story progresses. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

-1Alien: Hybridization

By G-Veronica B.O.W.

Ch. 1

Where one life ends, another begins

_We have been led to these rooms on a daily basis. Every time we leave we come back different, as if our humanity was slowly being stolen from us, and we are never conscience to see what they do to us. Every time I wake up in my cell I find needle holes in my skin, bruises in various places, and half the time I find myself throwing up a mixture of ht prison's shity food as well as my own blood. I have been in this prison for four years, I have worn the same white gown, and taken 48 showers, once a month. It's been hell, but recently the doctors have told me that I was special, and soon they would be finished with me and I would be at peace. God, I hope it all ends today, I hope whatever they're doing to me will finish, and the rest of the prisoners will be free._

_It's been three days since my previous entry. I am scared, they've been doing more work on me, and lately I've been conscience throughout the whole thing. They've been injecting several substances into my body, black, green, and red fluids. I heard one of the men claiming my body was assimilating the DNA correctly…DNA? What could they be talking about? Another said I had a rare trait in my blood, something man had never been able to see blood capable of. He claimed he developed a rare formula with virulent effects from my blood, but what it does I don't know. What scared me the most was when I heard the men talk about the xenomorph, the creature I only heard about in news stories, the monster said to have went extinct years ago…but what was its significance in this case? What connection did it have with me and the rest of us?! God help us…_

Bob Martin closed his diary and slipped his pen away. The diary was the only thing the guards would let him keep, if they knew he had a pen he wouldn't be able to write for fear that he may kill himself before the procedure was complete. Bob tucked the diary under his pillow and removed a brick from the wall and stowed his pen away behind it. He then climbed onto his bed and lay his shaved head on his pillow feeling weary and tired, darkness slowly setting in as he shut his eyes.

His dreams began to settle, dreams of vivid red colors, strange movement amongst the colors, he could hear faint voices amongst the color, a hiss, a whisper. The colors began to change, forming into a shape, the shape of a reptilian-insect looking creature. It opened its mouth letting a small secondary mouth slither out. Bob recognized the monster as a xenomorph, but he felt at peace around the creature, his body was at ease, he felt as if he knew the creature wouldn't attack, wouldn't hurt him.

"Stay with me," Bob said holding his hand out towards the creature, "don't let them hurt me anymore please…don't let the others die."

The monster leaned forward, its face forming an unusual grin as it slipped its second mouth back into its head. It reached out and touched Bob's hand sniffing it gently and letting go.

"Do not fear, their lives mean nothing anymore," it said its mouth motionless, "soon you will no longer feel…attached to your human brethren, you will come to understand us…and you will understand why we are the way we are…be at peace brother."

The creature turned and walked back into the bright red colors, its body merging into the red as Bob cried out for the monster to come back. He felt weak, his arms were going limp, and his screams becoming weaker as he suddenly woke up from his dream. Several men were holding Bob down, one was frantically trying to stick a syringe into Bob's neck, another was holding down Bob's legs, and he could faintly hear a man say,

"We have to stabilize him, or we won't get what we want out of him!"

With a sudden adrenaline rush Bob struck his leg out smacking his foot into the man holding his legs, and pulling his arm free and slashing his claws into the man holding the syringe. That's when Bob realized he had claws, but was in too much of a hurry to fully examine what was happening to his body.

"This way," A voice echoed in his mind commanding Bob to the door, "hurry! Come to me! Let me free!"

Bob started running, he left the room, his attackers close behind. Bob ran down a long silver hall suddenly taking a sharp right as the voice commanded him. Bob was led down another hall, leading to an elevator, but guarding the elevator was an armed guard suddenly noticing Bob and taking aim with his gun.

"Do not let him kill you!" The voice roared in his head even angrier than before.

The man fired as Bob made an inhuman roll forward across the floor, the bullet dodging him and hitting one of the men behind him in the stomach. Bob leapt out of his roll springing forward and landing on the guard, slashing the guards face and neck with his newly developed claws and stealing the keycard to the elevator.

Bob turned around and glanced back noticing several more men were still pursuing him, Bob's vision began to blur as he swiped the keycard in the elevator panel and waited for the elevator to reach his level. Still the men advanced and Bob was beginning to feel nervous, the sounds around him echoing and the stench of blood and man stronger than ever.

"Stay back!" Bob roared as the men came closer. Bob swiped his claws, his eyes a bright red color and his mouth releasing an excessive amount of drool. He let out a hiss slashing at the men and was suddenly filled with the urge to kill everyone of the men.

"It's beginning!" One of the scientists gasped, "we need to get back, once he gets in the elevator cut off the power! Do not let him proceed to the bottom level!"

Bob dashed forward at the closest man, but once again the voice echoed in his mind even angrier than before and Bob skid to a halt. The man was backed against the wall breathing heavily, screaming in terror,

"Leave him! Get in the elevator immediately! Get to the bottom floor before it's too late!"

Bob backed into the elevator grabbing the body of the guard and pulling him in the elevator as well. Bob looked around the square box and pressed the button reading "experiment containment lab." Bob searched around, adrenaline flowing through his veins, his desires were starting to change and he almost forgot what he was doing. The voice kept Bob's humanity intact and Bob stripped the guard of his clothes and switched his gown.

"You are different from the rest of us," the voice whispered followed with a hiss, "go ahead…feed on the guard…you will need your strength."

Bob didn't hesitate one second and sunk his teeth into the guard's neck suddenly feeling his teeth break free. He gasped and released his grip on the guard's neck feeling his gum and feeling very large sharp pointed teeth beginning to grow in the front. The elevator continued to descend reaching floor B17 when suddenly the lights in the elevator stopped working and the elevator stopped all together.

"We've got him now!" Bob heard the faint sound of men several floors above, "don't let him escape, and don't kill him! We need him captured and contained."

"If you let them capture you, we will never leave this place! You will be their pet, and I will rot away in this hell!" The voice screeched.

Bob jumped and stuck the palms of his hands on the ceiling as well as his feet, which stuck to it due to a strange sticky substance leaking from his feet. Bob looked around the elevator unable to find a single exit, and suddenly coughed hacking up a green liquid, which fell to the floor and quickly ate a hole in the metal.

"Yes…you are different," the voice laughed, "use your abilities…destroy the elevator…you will be much harder to detect crawling down the elevator shaft."

Bob spat up more of the acid on the ceiling punching a hole in the roof and sticking himself through. He searched around looking up and seeing the door several floors above him was being torn open fairly quickly. Bob bit through the cable holding the elevator and the elevator suddenly fell picking up speed going faster and faster until it hit the bottom making a large crash.

"The cables broke!" Bob heard one of the men cry out, "shit we're going to be screwed if that guy is dead."

Bob, still holding onto the cable he broke swung himself onto the wall and quickly began to scuttle down the shaft faster and faster until he was basically galloping. He breathed heavily, but it began to sound more and more like a hiss. Each door Bob passed he could he people talking frantically with both fear and concern in their voices, but Bob wasn't worried, soon he would be where he wanted.

"Your close!" The voice said, "stop!"

Bob quickly stopped on the wall staying perfectly still as the voice commanded him to burrow into the area he was at. Bob opened his mouth, his mouth stretching wider than before exposing his many newly grown fangs, and Bob unleashed a long powerful stream of acid quickly eating away at the door and creating a hole for Bob to crawl through.

Bob crawled through the sound of the bones in his feet growing and snapping as they arranged into a more arch-like shape. Bob's mind was completely void of the events that had happened to him until now, as a matter of fact his only concern was find his guide, the speaker, and killing anyone who got in his way.

The room bob entered was rather large, a circular shape, along the walls were decorated remains of xenomorph bodies. They were in several intimidating poses, there were also deceased face huggers bent into different shapes, but what caught Bob's attention was the large creature standing in the center of the room. It was a strange looking xenomorph, it paced in circles standing erect like a human, but Bob couldn't smell human traces on the creature, all he seen was a monster with dreadlocks and rather large mandibles on its face.

"You've succeeded," The creature laughed its mandibles clicking excitedly, "I didn't appear to you as you thought I would in your dream."

Bob began to snarl as he got on his hands and feet pacing around the room sniffing for anything else he felt could have called him. The abomination in the middle of the room couldn't have been what summoned him, what was controlling him. Bob continued to pace nervously around the room and he even lunged forward once his bottom jaw sticking out more.

"You are a deceiver…where is my brother who needed my help!" Bob roared with his human voice, "you are not my brother!"

The creature took a few steps forward stopping just before it crossed its boundaries sticking its hand out and placing it in Bob's direction.

"I am sorry to have come to you in this form," it said sadly, "I am an abomination to our kind. I am the result of these humans twisted experiments…just like you."

Bob hissed and snapped his jaws, his back now beginning to grow with several tube-like appendages. He couldn't feel the pain for his body was slowly adjusting.

"I am no abomination! I am xenomorph!" He cried out snapping his jaws even more.

"You are also human! You cannot change that! You will not be like the others, and neither will I!" It roared, "I am as the humans say, part predator. We are hybrids, abominations to our kind…but we could also be the start of something great."

"Nothing great can ever come of you!" Bob roared still pacing around uneasy, but getting closer to the abomination, "I am nothing like you!"

"Of course not, because you are part human," the Predalien mocked, "you have every right to be angry, but keep in mind, I can revive our species, I am the last link, the last xenomorph capable of reproduction…I am a queen."

Bob, taken back and surprised backed away quickly beginning to shake as his fingers grew longer, his tail bone grew out, and his skull beginning to lengthen. Where was his loyalty to the queen? She was not like the others, but she could bring back their long extinct race…she was the last one capable.

"Forgive me…" Bob sighed bowing his head, his body clothes tearing as he transformed, "how may I assist you, it appears you are trapped…"

"The room's generators, are in the several false copies of our kind along the wall, destroy them," the Predalien commanded.

Bob suddenly looked at himself and realized his new appearance, he looked at his reflection in the steel walls and seen his skin was pale. His height was equivalent to the size of an average man. His eyes were much closer together, but glowing a bright red, his fangs stretched from ear to ear giving him what looked like a sinister grin. His arms were average length ending with five-fingered claws. His legs, however were much longer, his toes were claws just like his hands, and his tail was long and ended in hook-like appendages rather than a blade.

The monster was much different, much more deadlier than an average xenomorph, sharing similarities of both species. It quickly dashed around the room, crawling along the walls tearing its hooked tail through each xenomorph mannequin until the shield surrounding the Predalien had fallen and the creature emerged examining the room.

"I fear you are lying about who you are…" Bob said glaring and showing his teeth, "if you are tell me now, so I may have the privilege of killing you…"

"Don't be foolish," the Predalien laughed, "I am a queen, come with me my son…I will show you what I can do…"

The Predalien got down on its hands and feet and the two left through the opening Bob had created.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Ch. 2

The first of many

_ALL PERSONNEL…REPORT TO BRIEFING STATION…THIS IS NOT A DRILL…CODE Z…_The voice boomed over the intercom.

Ben Stevens was a simple guard, discharged by the military he was bought by the scientists who ran the station he patrolled. His pay was very high, the job was easy, the hours were fair, and all they asked was he kept his mouth shut about this place. Hell, it was a simple favor for such an easy job, but oddly enough he had never experienced a code Z in his time working there.

"Hey Mitch," Ben laughed as he turned on his radio, "what the hell is a code Z? Did one of the prisoners get out or something, or was there some type of spill?"

There was static on the other end, Ben frowned and listened into his radio, he could start to hear the sound of gunfire on the other end followed by an inhuman screech.

"Get it off of me!" Came a shrill cry from the radio, "Be…get…off…DAMMIT! HELP!"

The radio was filled with static and Ben's heart began to beat faster. His eyes widened and the cold sensation of fear consumed his body. He frantically tried to contact Mitch, but there still wasn't a response, and a bead of sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Hang on Mitch," Ben said throwing his radio down and starting for the electric door, "I'm coming for you man!"

Ben started for the door and upon reaching it pressed the button to open it, but the door remained closed. Ben took the butt of his gun and began slamming it into the door, the walls were thin, but all he was succeeding in doing was denting the door.

"Dammit," Ben said pointing the barrel of his gun at the door, "here goes!"

Ben prepared to fire, but the door was suddenly slammed down on Ben as something heavy landed on top of it jumping up and down. Ben relinquished his grip on his gun and two long hands reached out and pulled Ben out from under the steel door, it pulled Ben up to its face and grinned showing off its many sharp fangs.

"NO!" Ben cried out as his shadow squirmed and twitched, "No!"

Ben's screams could be heard throughout the base, his blood splattering against the floor, his choked screams for help shattering the silence. Ben's limp body was thrown to the floor, his neck horribly shredded up, and his face covered in his own blood.

"Still male…" Bob hissed swallowing down a chunk of flesh letting the blood mix with his saliva as it fell to the floor, "there are few females in this base…it seems your abilities are lacking if you can only reproduce in females…"

"Don't question my abilities," the Predalien snarled as it entered the room, "I can reproduce in males…but I can only produce a single offspring…females are the carriers of human life…they are the more worthy hosts."

Bob and the Predalien walked on, their tails sliding along the floor lazily, the Predalien stopping to sniff Ben's body, and growl disgustedly as she moved along. That's when Bob stopped and sniffed the air, his super enhanced sense of smell set off by a large group of people a few floors above.

"I smell more…humans…" Bob said producing a smile, "a large collection…surely we will be able to find a few human females amongst the mix."

"Perhaps," the Predalien said, "and if we can't…we'll just have to make due with what we have…like that other man back there…"

"What do you mean?" Bob asked turning to the queen with a human frown on his face, "I thought you said you could only reproduce in females…"

"I didn't say that," the Predalien hissed and walked past Bob towards the door.

The hybrid glared at the Predalien as it burnt a hole in the door at the opposite end of the room and slithered through.

"Just you wait my queen…your reign will end soon…once you give me what I want…"

An hour later Mitch awoke from his sleep, his body still shaking from his experience with the strange monster. He was sure the creature was going to kill him, but instead stuck it's tongue down his throat or so that's what he thought it was and knocked him out in the process. Damn Mitch felt lucky, he sat up on his butt and removed the small carton of cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

"I hope Ben made it out ok," Mitch sighed looking for his lighter, which was strewn across the room, most likely fell out when the monster attacked, "I wonder what that fucking thing wanted with me?"

Mitch slid on his butt across the floor feeling too lazy to stand up. He grabbed the lighter, placed a cigarette in his mouth and prepared to light it when he suddenly felt like throwing up.

"What the…" Mitch moaned, his heart feeling like it was pushing against his chest, "what the hell did that thing do to me?"

Mitch coughed, the cigarette dropping from his mouth, he coughed even harder as his heart pounded even harder more rapidly and in an uneven rhythm it seemed. Mitch spat up small traces of blood and felt something penetrate through his chest slightly. That's when Mitch was thrown on his back and began crying out in pain reaching for his chest as whatever it was began pushing out his body. His bones snapping, his flesh tearing, and his blood running down the sides of his chest.

Mitch screamed and his vision blurred, he tilted his head up one last time as he seen a strange creature tear through his shirt and shoot out onto the floor. Finally Mitch was relieved of the pain and let his head fall back on the ground as darkness set in, and his heart slowed to a stop.

The creature slithered along the floor stopping and sensing the area for any threats, and after detecting none turned back towards its former host body and prepared to feast.

"I regret to inform you that…experiment Xe-592 has broken free of its containment," Dr. Bright said to the chairmen adjusting his glasses, "he has managed to make it to the basement levels using the elevator shaft. We don't know how, but he's coordinated, more than likely he is a full blown xenomorph, but we do know…he has released Edna AP 617."

The room was silent, holographic images of men and women were projected in seats lining along a long steel table, which matched the cold silver walls in the room. The men and women talked amongst each other, some very nervous, but the man at the end of the table held up his hand and they fell silent.

"Dr. Bright, you have done well to bring the xenomorph program this far," Chairman Derek said, "but what I am disappointed in is the fact that you have employed such a useless staff who are incapable of dealing with what the job offers. You knew things would get this bad, and still you chose outsiders, people with no experience to handle these things. Even your guards, most of which are ex-military privates dishonorably discharged, because THEY COULDN'T HANDLE THEIR JOB."

Chairman Derek stood up glaring at Dr. Bright who stumbled back and nearly tripped over his own chair. Dr. Bright sat down as the rest of the counsel stared at him, each one shaking their heads in disapproval.

"I am sorry," Dr. Bright whispered tears welling in his eyes, "I have let you all down…I am sorry Derek, I let you down, I let our family name down."

Chairman Derek Bright shook his head and bowed his head, his chin touching his chest. His image disappeared and soon the rest of the chairmen's holographic images faded as well. Dr. Bright was left in the cold dark room, weeping slightly, and ashamed by his carelessness, his unprofessional actions that led up to these recent events. Dr. Bright lifted his head slightly looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, and grinned. He began to laugh, a slight giggle followed by a loud holler and soon the whole room echoed with a sinister laugh. He stood up slamming his fist on the table and wiping his fake tears from his eyes, and then turned and exited the room grabbing his radio hitched to his belt and saying into it,

"Bring me subject Q-593, Helen Martin, it's time we bring her out to see her big brother again."

Helen Martin's eyes suddenly shot open, she looked around frantically, she was encased in a disgusting yellow liquid, and several machine parts were attached to her body. She frantically began throwing her arms around her hands swatting against the glass tube encasing her. She couldn't see anything, but soon made out the figures of several people approaching her. The rest of the room was filled with several similar glass tubes filled with the same disgusting liquid, but most were open, and others looked like they had been breached by whatever was inside. The center of the room there was a long walkway leading to a single double door, which looked electronically locked, most likely from both sides.

"Release her," one of the guards said, "Dr. Bright needs her, he thinks it'll stop the infestation overtaking the station."

A woman wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and a white lab coat approached the counsel next to Helen's chamber and started pressing buttons. The fluid slowly began to drain from the tube and the glass casing opened up letting Helen fall onto the floor, cold and exposed in front of several unfamiliar people.

Helen coughed, her limbs week she attempted to prop herself up on her hands and knees, but failed miserably and two armed men covered her in a white gown and lifted her onto her feet. They drug her back the way they came through while Helen's bare feet scraped against the floor leaving small cuts, Helen was too weak to scream.

Helen counted seven people total, two were women each dressed similar to the other, one was blonde, her hair long, hanging down to her shoulders like Helen's black hair, the other woman had brown hair, which curled slightly. The other five people were men were sturdy used army gear, it was enough to protect them from heavy gunfire, and they had powerful automatic weapons to boot, in short they were dangerous when provoked.

The blonde scientist reached for her keycard and approached the door preparing to swipe it through the electronic lock when a horrid screeching noise came from the other side. The five armed men raised their weapons dropping the weakened Helen to the floor in the process, the other two women in the room hid behind the guards exchanging nervous glances at what could be behind the doors.

"I feel her…" Helen heard a loud voice, but for some reason it seemed it had no affect on the other people in the room, "there are many on the other side…I can smell her amongst them…we must rescue her quickly…"

Helen continued to hear a conversation involving several people, but neither the guards nor the scientists seemed to be able to hear what she could hear.

"They may have guns…" Helen heard the voice, "take the vents…flank them…we will ambush them from the front, but you must attack first…"

Helen's eyes widened, whatever was on the other side of the room was preparing an attack, and only Helen was aware of what they were saying. Helen tried to speak, she tried to lift her arms to signal their attention, but she was still too weak, she didn't know how long she had been trapped, but it was long enough to take all the strength she ever had up until then.

"Watch…the vents…" Helen spoke with a weak voice attracting the attention of one of the guards.

The guard approached Helen and bent down placing his ear closer to Helen when she said again,

"Watch…the vents."

Her words couldn't have been timed more perfect, the vents tore open and three, maybe four black objects launched into the room, two landing on the walkway tackling one of the women to the floor, the other landing in front of one of the guards and ramming its head into his chest. The attack surprised and disoriented the guards, they attempted to fire, but their shaky aim only succeeded in putting holes in many of the glass capsules in the room and striking one of the monsters in the foot.

"AIM!" Shouted the leading guard, "no!"

The double doors busted down as three more monster came charging in slamming the heavy steel doors on the leading guards using their heads as a means of pushing the door. The guard's lower torso was crushed under the door and he quickly dropped down as the xenomorphs started their onslaught. One of the guards was effortlessly thrown into one of the glass tubes by a xenomorph's powerful claw, while another suffered a horrible fate as another monster approached a guard from behind impaling him with its bladed tail. The guard was lifted off the ground staring the xenomorph in the face with wide eyes and a bleeding mouth. The seemingly satisfied xenomorph opened its own mouth in a mocking fashion and drove its secondary mouth through the guard's eye.

The remaining women were pinned to the ground screaming for help and crying like children. The xenomorphs however simply grabbed them by the legs, leapt onto the walls and escaped through the vents which they came, the whole while screams could be heard, but slowly dying away the further away they were. The guard pinned under the door was pulled from his place as two of the xenomorphs opened their mouths and savagely tore him apart screaming with rage and frustration, his gun dead in his hand, and his body not even making an attempt to fight off the monsters.

Helen nearly passed out from watching the fate of the other two guards. One of the men was once again lifted off the ground, the xenomorph pinned its bladed tail into the man's neck propped him on the wall and quickly and easily tore the man's body, neck down from his head. The other guard was wrestled to the ground, its claws dug into his pelvis and the monster split the man's torsos away from one another, blood splashing across the room.

The monsters finally turned their attention to who by adrenaline rush was forcing herself back along the floor breathing heavily and trying to escape the xenomorphs. They, however approached her slowly, crouching down and moving towards her until they were face to face. Helen cried out with fear and the closer xenomorph nuzzled her neck cooing gently as the rest of the xenomorphs laid beside her, one was even a big enough suck up to place its head in her lap expecting her to pet its hard dome-like head.

"W-what's going on?" Helen gasped petting the xenomorph cautiously.


	3. Chapter 3

\/p>

-1Ch. 3

The Breeding Grounds

**Thanks to those who made my story one of their favorites, and thank you to those who reviewed it. If you are reading this far, please, I encourage you to review my story if you enjoyed what you read. THANK YOU!**

"Sir, you can't possibly consider going through with this idea," Jack Reams, Allen Bright's advisor, "this project was simply to restore a lost species, but you're taking it too far, please abort the mission."

Dr. Bright paced around not even caring about his advisor's words.

"Sir, at the rate these things are overtaking the station, it won't be long before everyone is dead, and where will they go from there? They'll keep going up! If they reach the surface, mankind will be the next species we try to restore," Jack said slamming his fist down.

Dr. Bright walked over to his advisor, placed a hand on his shoulder and with a sigh said,

"Jack…you worry too much. So we're losing people, there's more to this operation than you know. The xenomorphs think they are winning, but it is I who holds the better card."

"What are you talking about sir?" Jack asked pushing his boss's hand off his shoulder, "they've made a nest in the prisoner's recreational hall. Every man and woman has been killed in some way on that one level, and project Edna is going to reach maturity soon. Xenomorphs aren't going to be the biggest threat once she starts producing eggs."

"Yes I am aware of the situation," Dr. Bright replied with a frown, "I have a failsafe plan for these situations. If everything goes according to plan we won't have to use it, but otherwise stay with me and you will be safe my friend. I promise you the creatures will not leave here alive, just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Jack nodded his head approvingly and then with a curious expression asked,

"I don't think you've clued me in on the failsafe plan sir…what exactly is it?"

Dr. Bright smiled unable to hold in a proud-filled laugh and said,

"The core of this base, the whole foundation runs off a single core, which fuels the entire base, gives us power, and anything else that is essential for the base to stay running. I created a program, which can be entered into any computer, with the correct access codes, and it will overload the core."

"You mean blow the base up?" Jack gasped shocked and awed.

"Correct," Dr. Bright nodded.

From the vent, the hybrid's red eyes illuminated the darkness, it listened with great intent, overhearing the two men's conversation and then began to crawl quietly through the vents back to the nesting grounds.

The cafeteria had been trashed, tables were thrown across the room either broken or tipped on their sides, chairs were bunched up in a corner, the room was practically glowing red under the lights from all the blood in the room, and nearly everything in the room was covered in a dark viscous substance that was both hard and liquid-like.

Xenomorphs stirred in the room, moving in and out of the room through the vents on the ceiling, and humans were also present in the room, some dead and horribly mutilated, saved as food for the xenomorphs, the others were cocooned in the walls, unconscious, and many other corpses had holes in their chests, rib cage bending outward.

The Predalien had grown several inches wider and a few feet taller since Bob had released her from her basement prison. Her body was secreting a substance similar to the cocoons on the wall, but they were stretching out in long strands, hoisting her off the floor. She looked upon her colony, new xenomorphs being born, and others entering the room with either food which they brought to the walls and sprayed from their mouths the viscous substance, which cocooned them. The other xenomorphs brought the hosts to the queen who at the current stage in her life orally implanted the hosts with embryos using her secondary mouth. The xenomorphs would then proceed to cocoon the victims to the wall close to the Predalien queen.

The same routine continued day after day, the queens ability to orally implant hosts would soon die away as her body would begin producing face hugger eggs and let them seek and impregnate hosts.

There was a sudden disturbance in the vents and Bob crawled his way in moving down the walls and along the floor towards the queen. He approached her making his way through the line of drones and stood up on his feet in front of her sticking out his chest and saying,

"The humans are up to something…I stalked one and he was talking about…"

Bob stopped and sniffed the air, he paused and began sending a telepathic wave in the direction the smell was coming from. He could smell his brothers, but they had something with them, something that was emitting a powerful smell, a powerful presence…another queen? She wasn't broadcasting any telepathic waves of distress or assistance, but it was no doubt a queen.

Bob knew his senses were far above that of any other xenomorph especially his abilities of smell and hearing. He had to find the queen, quite likely she was still an infant, and if the Predalien knew about her she would surely attempt to kill her to maintain order.

"What is it?" The Predalien asked concerned, "what is happening?"

"The humans have become more coordinated, they are slaughtering many of our kind!" Bob lied, which worried the queen even more, "they are still young and inexperienced, do not worry I will rush to their assistance."

"Go, save your brothers!" The Predalien commanded, "stop the humans!"

The hybrid darted towards the vent his mind scheming, his chance to serve a queen, a pure queen, and kill the wretched Predalien he was forced to release. Bob crawled through the tunnels making his way past two of his brothers each of which was carrying a woman, one dark-haired, the other blonde. The scent grew stronger as he progressed and soon he found the opening, which the smell emanated from and dived out of the vent.

The creatures cared for Helen, excitedly exchanging comments about her claiming she was their queen, the true queen, but another creature suddenly entered the room, a peach-colored alien with a mixture of human and xenomorph characteristics. It landed in front of the pack and looked up noticing Helen and staring at her with a shocked expression.

"H-Helen?" It gasped its eyes welling up with tears, "I…I…why does your name seem so familiar?"

"Who are you?" Helen gasped, taken back by the creature who knew her name, "how do you know my name?"

Bob's mind flashed with memories, memories of a past life, a dark-haired girl, a relative of some sort, his true sister. He seen an image of himself, smaller and with more hair being separated from his sister, his sister was lead into another room and then there was a loud bang…Bob feared she was dead.

"Helen…it's me, Bob," Bob said with excitement, "your brother!"

"You're not my brother," Helen barked infuriated, causing the xenomorphs around her to get into an attack stance aimed at Bob, "my family was killed!"

"I wasn't though," Bob cried standing on his two feet, and speaking with his human tongue, "please Helen, you have to believe me…they killed mom and dad, and separated us…they wanted us to think the other was dead so we would give up, refuse to fight their horrible plans and influences. I just know it Helen!"

Helen was still confused, she didn't know who to believe, she looked at the monsters around her who were staring at her waiting for the command to strike, but with the rise of Helen's hand the creatures backed down and cuddled next to her.

"Helen," Bob said, "they even got Joe…our little brother. They tried to change him into what I am! He died in the recreational hall, in my arms, his body couldn't handle his acidic blood…the blood that now flows through me!"

Helen began to cry, nobody else in the prison knew Joe, except Helen and Bob. Helen wept uncontrollably worrying the xenomorphs around her and she slowly stood up, face in her hands, and walked into Bob's arms as he embraced her. She wept uncontrollably, the Xenomorphs surrounding the brother and sister, and Helen's tears running down Bob's mutated arms, and soon bob's tears dripped from his beastly eyes and down his cheeks.

"What have they done to you Bob?" Helen asked looking into Bob's eyes, the eyes she knew, hidden within the foul body of a monster, "why did they do this to you?"

"I…I don't know," Bob said his mind still a blur, "I've lost so many of my memories, I can hardly control myself anymore. This creature I've become, so many new instincts, and so much power. They did something to you Helen, and I am afraid of what the outcome may be…"

"What…what did they do to me?" Helen gasped fearing she would meet the same fate as her brother.

"Whatever they did it must not have been completed," Bob sighed beginning to see into Helen's mind, "you are in a way part Xenomorph…I know, because I can see into your mind, the memories, recent traumatic events…they must have released you prematurely to finish their experiment on you."

"So am I going to become one of them?" Helen questioned.

"I doubt it for now, but there are worse things we have to worry about," Bob said with a serious tone, "you smell like a queen, and my brothers, I mean…these Xenomorphs are attracted to you and ready to serve."

"I'm going to become a queen xenomorph?" Helen asked surprised, "how?"

"Now don't jump to conclusions," Bob reassured, "your experiments haven't been completed, I would know because the day I became this they injected some type of…formula into my body…it changed me into this very quickly, and it seems not much has happened to you. Aside from that, there is another queen in the area. She cannot smell you or sense you until she reaches maturity, but if she catches your smell, your signal, she's going to try and kill you to keep her dominance over the colony."

"What do we do then?" Helen asked when she stopped abruptly hearing the sound of scuttling feet in the vents, an unfamiliar noise, not like the xenomorphs quiet fluid movements, but more violent and determined.

Bob heard the noise too and stared at the vent as several small creatures scuttled past ignoring the xenomorphs, Bob, and Helen and continuing onward towards God knows where.

"Damn…" Bob said worried and frightened, "we have to hide you quickly! We don't have much time!"

Bob quickly grabbed Helen by the hand and ran for the door ordering his brothers to follow and protect the queen with their lives, which they gladly obeyed.

"Bob, what are those things? What's going on?" Helen gasped, out of breath and limbs still weak.

"The Predalien…she's producing eggs, those are what humans call…face huggers? They're a much more effective way for her to breed, they find hosts rather than we bring the hosts to her."

"Why's that bad?" Helen asked, "it's not like they're attacking us or anything."

"She can't produce eggs unless she's fully mature!" Bob said, "get the picture sis?"

"Sir…" Jack Reams sighed, "our staff is nearly diminished, and the alien count continues to rise…we have to take action now sir! Let's get out of here so we can blow this place up. I've already created an account and transferred the base funds into it."

"No…" Dr. Bright replied entranced by the several creatures on the monitors, "I need a specimen…"

"A what?" Jack roared with anger, "why do you need a specimen, you can just duplicate the formula you created and change someone else into a Xenomorph!"

"No!" Dr. Bright turned and glared at his partner, "the hybrid was a prototype! He is an unfinished specimen! We didn't get a chance to finish what we started, and all we got was a failed experiment! I need one of the queen's eggs!"

"Sir…I believe you've lost your mind," Jack sighed pulling back his coat revealing a handgun in a holster, "I didn't want it to come to this, but chairman Derek gave me this in case of an event like this. Either you step down in command or I'll force you out of power."

Dr. Bright was shocked, he felt betrayed, and was absolutely enraged by Jack's actions.

"Don't you threaten me you twit!" Dr. Bright roared as a faint scuttling sound came from the vents, "you don't even know the beginning of my plans! My brother is a fool and thinks only of money! I am in this project for results! Human-based aliens, predator-based aliens, which one is dominant? That's what I want to find out! Is man's DNA dominant over a race physically and mentally superior by hundreds, maybe thousands of years?"

"What?" Jack questioned disgusted by his boss's words, "that's all you wanted to know? You wasted money to start a meaningless war? Was there any purpose in trapping innocent civilians, killing them in your ridiculous experiments?"

"Oh there was a purpose," Dr. Bright replied with an insane glare, "I wanted to develop the ultimate Xenomorph of both man and Predator DNA. Two rivaling creatures to battle, but as you know predator DNA was limited, and both strands of DNA were very difficult to work with. Edna, God bless her soul, was the only human who fully assimilated both predator and xenomorph DNA successfully! She was my trophy, my greatest success!"

Jack looked confused and then his eyes grew horribly wide when he realized the terrible truth, but Dr. Bright continued,

"Once we were able to bond her DNA with predator DNA, it was somehow very easy to complete the chain with the final step, Xenomorph DNA, and thus created the Predalien. Unfortunately, for some reason our human subjects were very resistant to the effects of the Xenomorph's strand, others could very easily accept the predator DNA, and since the predators are immune to Xenomorph blood their bodies could assimilate with the aliens easier than expected. Bob was simply the last part of the plan, he was going to be our combatant, the only xenomorph with the intellect of a human, but because he escaped he transformed prematurely and we are still unknown to his capabilities."

"Predalien versus human alien?" Jack said with an intense rage building in his blood, "you changed your wife for you damn war game…I'm not even going to let you have the privilege of relinquishing your power, I'm going to end this now."

The vent in the room suddenly exploded open as a spider-like monster leaped forward flying through the air and latching to the face of Jack Reams. Jack cried out in horror trying to pry the creature off his face, but failed miserably. Dr. Bright stood watching the creature as more face huggers entered the room searching around, their tails whipping violently in anticipation of a host, but found nothing and escaped the way they came through.

"Edna was dying Jack…I told her I could save her…in a different way," Dr. Bright said with a sad tone in his voice, "she told me to do it. I'm sorry this had to happen to you…but now, it's time for me to watch and see how our friend Bob fairs in this battle."

Jack's muffled cries of terror soon came to rest as his body lay unconscious on the floor and the face hugger continued to grasp his face and finish its job.

**Chapter complete! Finally…thanks for reading all of you who read this chapter, I hope you like it, please review! THANKS!**

\/p> 


End file.
